


The Letter

by TanyaReed



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another oldie.  Nigel and Claudia at play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

Nigel scribbled furiously on a piece of lilac scented paper. Every once in awhile, he would stop and look furtively around, making sure there was no one else in the office. He had never done this kind of thing, and he was terrified that he would get caught.

He suddenly stopped in mid-line and studied what he'd written. It was horrible! With a frown, he crossed out several lines. What was he doing? How was he supposed to...?

His thought was cut off as the paper was ripped out from under his hands.

“What's this?” a shrill voice asked.

Horror filled him as he looked up and saw Claudia clutching the letter he'd been working on for an hour. Her face was full of curiosity. Nigel wanted to die.

“Claudia, give me that back,” he demanded, making a swipe for it.

“Oh, this must be good,” she said, moving it out of his reach. Her eyes widened with delight as she read aloud, “Your hair is like soft silk...”

Nigel jumped from his desk and made another swipe, but Claudia avoided him easily.

“Your skin feels like heaven? Nigel, this sounds like a bad romance novel.”

“Claudia!”

This time, his lunge brought him so close that his fingertips brushed the paper. Claudia did a little skip so that he wasn't so close. Nigel didn't let her get away and moved with her. She gave a squeak and hurried across the office. Nigel followed, and by the time they reached her desk, they were running.

Unfortunately, Claudia was still reading. “I long to feel your lips against my skin...”

She giggled and rushed around her desk. Nigel let out a cry of pain as he barked his hip on the way by.

“I'm going to kill you, Claudia!”

“Why, Nigel?” she asked, dodging him neatly and running back towards his desk. “There's nothing to be ashamed of...though Walter Shakespeare you're not.”

“It's William. Now, give me that,” he roared, making a final, desperate lunge.

A triumphant thrill went through him as he felt the thin paper in his hand. He tugged and it came free of Claudia's fingers.

“Hey! I wasn't finished reading that!”

Nigel ignored her as he prepared to rip the letter into shreds. He was so intent on his task that he didn't see Claudia's body hurtling towards him. She hit him in a heavy tackle, causing both of them to tumble to the floor.

“I got you now,” she said gleefully from astride him, reaching for his hands.

Nigel wiggled and held them over his head, but her arms were longer. She stretched above him, giving him an inadvertent glance down her shirt, and snatched the letter from his hand.

“What's going on here?”

They both froze and turned their heads towards the door. Flames raced over Nigel's face as he realized what they must look like.

“Uh, hi, Syd,” he said.

Claudia jumped off of him, his letter clutched in her hand. “Yeah, hi, Syd. You've got to read this.”


End file.
